Emotional Reaction
by Starman800
Summary: When things go wrong, feelings & emotions are revealed.


**Title**: Emotional Reaction

**Pairing**: Jack/Sam

**Category: **Hurt/Comfort

**Summary**: When things go wrong, Feelings & Emotions are revealed

**Disclaimer**: Nope don't own them, wish I did though.

**Archive**: Won't mind; just let me know where it is going…

**Notes: **For my wife.

"Incoming Wormhole, Incoming Wormhole!" Sgt. Walter Davis announced through the PA system on the base.

General Hammond came down the stairs. "Are we getting a signal Sgt?" He asked looking at the gate room as the defensive teams stood ready to defend the SGC.

"Yes sir, it's SG-1." Walter read the screen as he opened the iris.

"Get a medical team to the gate room on the double." When a team came back before the scheduled time it usually meant trouble. SG-1 had only left only 5 minutes ago, something was wrong.

"Medical teams standing by Sir." Walter announced as the Event Horizon rippled, and the travelers stepped through.

"MEDIC!" Daniel shouted as he turned around holding his gun ready. Teal'c followed Daniel holding his staff weapon at the ready. After a few brief seconds Colonel O'Neill came through carrying the unconscious form of Major Carter.

"I need a Medic over here NOW!" O'Neill shouted.

No one heard the iris being shut and the thump, thump, thump sounds of something hitting it from the wormhole.

Major Janet Frasier the bases CMO moved next to Sam as she was laid down on a stretcher at the end of the ramp.

"What happened?" She asked as she took her vitals.

"Major Carter went through the gate first, when we got to the other side she was laying face down with a staff weapon wound on her back. We were immediately over-come by a large contingent of Jaffa. Dr. Jackson dialed the gate while O'Neill and myself covered him and Major Carter."

Teal'c had given the brief overview of what happened. O'Neill was next to Sam on the stretcher agonizing over what had happened. You wouldn't be able to see it from the look on his face but those who knew him, knew what was going on in that grey haired head of his.

"Once I dialed the gate I sent the GDO signal through and proceeded to get Sam through the gate while Jack and Teal'c covered us. Jack stopped me and picked up Sam himself and told us to go through and make sure there was a medical team standing by."

Daniel finished, a worried look crossing his face.

"Ok, I got the bleeding under control lets get her to the infirmary, move people." Janet said as she ran next to the gurney.

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c watched as Sam was rushed out of the gate room, a swarm of medical personnel with her. General Hammond turned to the rest of SG-1.

"Colonel why don't your and the rest of SG-1 get cleaned up and checked by medical. Briefing will be at 2100."

Jack was numb. He heard what the general had said but nothing was registering. All that he was thinking was that it should be him on that gurney instead of Sam.

"Thank you General. We will see you at the briefing." Daniel was the one who responded. With a curt nod he motioned to Teal'c who moved and guided Jack out of the gate room to go and get cleaned up.

Janet was in the briefing room when Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had arrived. She looked up from her paper work when they took their seats at the table.

"Shouldn't you be with Sam at the moment Dr. Frasier? I mean she is the one that is in the infirmary?" Jack's voice dripped with anger, not at her but at himself. It was just easier to lash out at other people, so they wouldn't think he was beating himself up.

"I asked her to be here Colonel, so that we could get an update on Major Carter's condition." General Hammond appeared from his office and took a seat. "Doctor your report, please."

"Major Carter suffered a staff weapon wound on her back, directly below her left lung. There was some minor kidney damage and severe burning of the skin. We managed to repair the internal damage, and she coded twice on us while in surgery. She is stable and unconscious at the moment. We have her on anti-inflammatory drugs, antibiotics, and painkillers."

Janet paused collecting her thoughts before she continued.

"Major Carter is in a coma at the moment. I don't know when she will wake up. The CT and MRI shows no head or brain trauma, so I am hoping this is just a result from the shock of her getting shot. We are monitoring her vitals. All we can do right now is wait."

Janet handed a copy of her report to Hammond. He quickly glanced down at it and looked to Colonel O'Neill.

"Your report Colonel…" He asked.

Jack O'Neill was one of the strongest men he had ever known, but to see this man as he looked now, you would never have known it.

"Sam went through first and got shot. We came back. She is now lying in the infirmary while her Doctor sits up here listing to us give a mission briefing. End of report."

O'Neill stood up and marched out of the room. Both Hammond and Frasier looked at each other too shocked to say anything.

"That was unexpected." Daniel said looking at the door that Jack had just stormed out of.

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow. "General Hammond, I believe O'Neill is feeling guilty. He thinks that he should have been the one to take the staff weapon hit and not Major Carter. O'Neill is usually the first one through the gate but was momentarily distracted, thus making him go through second. When we arrived on P4C-249, we found Major Carter face down at the base of the Stargate."

Teal'c took a second to accurately remember the events.

"We saw the wound on her back; we then were immediately over-come by a large contingent of Jaffa coming at us from both sides of the Stargate. O'Neill and I started to lay down cover fire as Doctor Jackson dialed Earth. Once the Stargate was activated Doctor Jackson sent the iris code through and went to retrieve Major Carter."

"Jack stopped me and told me to get through with Teal'c and make sure there was a medical team standing by. Right before I stepped through the gate I saw Jack picking Sam up and heading to the gate."

Daniel had taken over explaining to the General what had happened.

Hammond dismissed them, and right away they went to find Jack. They went straight to the infirmary since they knew what is where he would be.

Teal'c found Colonel O'Neill sitting next to Sam's bed holding her hand in his.

"O'Neill…" Teal'c said as he came and stood next to his friend.

Jack didn't respond but Teal'c never let that stop him.

"O'Neill, has a insect lodged itself in your rectum and ceased its life? Why did you yell at Doctor Frasier and exit the briefing?"

O'Neill looked up at Teal'c like he was just noticing him standing there for the first time.

"Pardon…" He asked still holding onto Sam's hand.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow and repeated the question. "I asked, has an insect lodged itself in your rectum and ceased its life? Why did you yell at Doctor Frasier and exit the briefing?"

Jack blinked. "First of all it's, what bug crawled up your ass and died Second, if Frasier was where she should be. I wouldn't have had to yell."

Jack let out a defeated puff of air. "I'm tired Teal'c, tired of watching the people I care about get hurt, or worse."

They had all pretty much figured out by now death wasn't the worst thing that could happen to you. Not with the Goa'uld out there.

"Charlie, Kalwaski, Daniel, and others." Jack took a second to collect his thoughts.

"Sam… Uh… Carter… Means more to me than she should. I know I have strong feelings for her. Does she feel the same? I don't know. But to see her lying here, when I could have prevented it. It hurts deep inside, I don't think I remember feeling this way, at least not since Charlie."

Teal'c listened to his friend, taking in all the pain in his voice, and the mannerisms that his body was showing.

"O'Neill, I understand what you are saying, but should you not tell Major Carter how you feel towards her. I understand that coma patients can sometimes hear what goes on around them."

He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. The gesture in itself was meant to give strength to his friend.

"Talk to her; tell her how you feel." With that said Teal'c took his leave to find Daniel Jackson.

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked down at Sam, her face was that of a young child sleeping soundlessly on the bed.

"Sam…" It was almost a whisper. "Sam, I don't really know if you can hear me or not, but I have to tell you something. It's against all regulations and protocol but I don't care anymore."

He swallowed. Why was this so hard to do? "I am falling deeply in love with you. I have been since the day you challenged me to arm wrestle. I don't know if you feel the same or not but I thought I would let you know how I feel about you. I want you to come back to me, tell me how you feel, slap me in my face, tell me to go to hell, anything. You just have to wake up."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and heard a soft whimper coming from her throat. He moved back and looked at her. Her eyelids were fluttering like she was on the verge of waking up.

"Come on Sam I know you're in there. Come back to me, please…" He begged her and reached out and put his hand against her cheek. Her head instantly moved into the contact, pressing against his hand.

"Jack…" came the croaking reply from her lips.

"I'm here Sam; I'm not going anywhere." His heart pleaded with her to wake up.

"I love you too…" Was all she could say before a coughing fit wracked her body from the lack of water in her throat.

He was stunned, to suddenly see a perfect pair of blue eyes looking into his brown eyes. The haze slowly clearing away from her eyes, she motioned for some water which he gladly gave to her.

"Sam, I… I don't know what's going to happen from this point forward, but I do know I want you to be a bigger part of my life."

Sam tenderly reached up and put a finger to his lips. In a hoarse voice she said. "Shhhh, it's ok Jack. I feel the same way. I want you to know what happened to me isn't you fault. I know you."

She paused for some more water. "Stop beating yourself up over this." Her hand fell, grabbing onto his, she brought it to her chest holding it against her heart.

"I want to start something, I don't know where it will lead but, I want to take things slow and not rush into it."

Jack smiled at her declaration. "I wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
